Old Flame
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When an old friend arrives from New York to see Phoebe, the sisters learn the real reason Phoebe returned to San Francisco
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Old Flame"

By J. B. Tilton

email: K+ (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "Wrestling With Demons" and "Bride And Gloom".)

When an old friend arrives from New York to see Phoebe, the sisters learn the real reason Phoebe returned to San Francisco

ONE

Piper made one more check in the living room. She had looked for her keys everywhere she could think of. She was all ready half an hour late getting to the club. If she didn't find them soon she'd never get there in time to open the club on time. The new bartender was working out just fine but he wasn't ready to open by himself yet.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It wasn't the normal type of knock Piper was used to. Most people knocked loudly but politely. Whoever this was seemed to be pounding on the door as hard as they could. Annoyed, Piper went to answer the door.

When she opened the door a young man stood leaning against the doorframe. He was in his mid twenties and was wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket. He was only an inch or two taller than Piper. His hair hung to his ears and he had several days' growth showing that he hadn't shaved. Sitting in the street in front of the manor was a large motorcycle.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked the young man.

"Whoa momma," said the man, looking Piper up and down, "you must be one of the sisters. I can see where Phoebe gets her looks from. I'll bet your mom was one foxy lady."

"Excuse me?" questioned Piper.

"Is Phoebe home?" asked the man.

"Not at the moment," said Piper. "I'm Piper. You're a friend of my sister?"

"Oh, I'm more than a friend if you know what I mean," said the man, winking at Piper. "Just call me Snake."

"Snake?" questioned Piper.

"Yeah," Snake said, trying to push his way into the manor. "I'll just wait inside for her."

Piper put her hand on the mans' chest keeping him from entering the house.

"I don't think so," said Piper. "Phoebe's not here. I'll tell her you stopped by though."

"Cool," said Snake. "I'll stop by later. She's going to love to see me. When she left New York I told her she'd be back within six months. Guess she got kinda tied up out here."

"You came all the way from New York just to see Phoebe?" Piper questioned.

"Sure," said Snake. "She's one hot babe. I figured she needed some time to herself. Now it's time we got back together. She can't do a thing without me."

"She might just surprise you," said Piper. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm late for work."

"Hey, a sweet looking babe like you shouldn't be working," said Snake moving up closer to Piper. "And there's enough Snake to go around."

"Okay, slow down there, Snake," said Piper. "I'm spoken for."

"That's a shame," said Snake. "What time will my Pheebs be home tonight?"

"Your Pheebs?" questioned Piper. "Frankly I don't know. But like I said, I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by."

"Great," said Snake. "Well, I need to gas up the old hog. I'll be back later to see Pheebs."

Piper just watched as Snake mounted his motorcycle and sped away from the manor. Shaking her head, Piper turned back into the manor. As she did she noticed her keys lying on the entryway table. Lying right next to her purse.

"That's right," she said to herself. "I put them next to my purse so I wouldn't loose them. I must be getting senile."

She picked up her purse and keys and went outside. Locking the front door behind her, she hurried down the walk to her car. Phoebe had been back from New York for over two years. And she had changed a great deal in those two years. Snake would not be the type of person she would want to associate with any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Prue and Phoebe came into the manor together. Prue had been working late at a shoot she had and Phoebe had been studying late for some upcoming tests in some of her classes. Since Prue's shoot had been only a few blocks from the school she had stopped by to give Phoebe a ride home. As they came into the manor they smelled food cooking in the kitchen.

"Piper must be here," said Prue. "That's funny. I thought she was going to work at the club tonight."

"I was going to," said Piper, coming out of the kitchen. "But when I got to the club Jason had almost everything ready to open. I guess I misjudged him. He seems like something of a klutz when I'm there."

"Maybe he's just nervous around you," suggested Phoebe. "You can be a little overbearing at times."

"I'm not overbearing," defended Piper. "I just want everything to be perfect for my guests."

"Well, not everyone is the perfectionist you are," said Prue. "Maybe Phoebe's right. Maybe Jason is just nervous around you like Phoebe suggested. He's a good bartender. Maybe if you gave him a little more responsibility he might just surprise you."

"Maybe you're right," said Piper. "I think I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I can't make it in. He's been there long enough he knows everything that needs to be done. Maybe I'll just see if he's ready to open by himself."

"Good for you," said Prue. "Only make sure he can get hold of you. Doing something for the first time could also make him nervous. He might need a little help."

"Not a bad idea," said Piper. "Oh, by the way, Phoebe, a friend of yours dropped by this afternoon. Gotta say I wasn't that impressed with him."

"A friend of mine?" questioned Phoebe, picking up the mail sitting on the entryway table. "Who would be stopping by to see me? I don't really know that many guys except for those at school."

"He said his name was Snake," said Piper. "He was riding a Harley Davidson motorcycle. At least I guess it was a Harley Davidson. He called it a hog."

The mail dropped from Phoebe's hands to the floor. She stared at Piper with a strange look on her face. The blood drained her from her face.

"Snake?" questioned Phoebe. "Are you sure he said his name was Snake?"

"Yeah," said Piper, confused. "About twenty-five, leather jacket, blue jeans, needed a shave and a haircut. He said he was a friend of yours from New York."

"Yeah, yeah," said Phoebe. "What . . . what did you tell him?"

"I told him you'd be home this evening," said Piper.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Prue asked. "You look strange."

"No, no, I'm okay," said Phoebe. "Piper, if Snake comes back would you do me a favor? Tell him I'm not here. Tell him I moved somewhere else. Tell him anything you want. Just tell him I'm not here and you don't expect me back any time soon."

"Pheebs, what's the matter?" Piper asked. "You're beginning to scare me."

"No, no, everything's okay," said Phoebe. "It's just that I'd rather not see Snake, that's all. You know, I'm not very hungry. Think I'll go upstairs and study for a while."

"Sure, honey," said Piper. "I'll keep dinner warm in case you change your mind later on."

"What's up with that?" Prue asked after Phoebe went upstairs. "She looked like she was afraid of this Snake guy."

"Afraid of an innocent?" Piper questioned. "After all the demons we've fought? After all the warlocks we've vanquished? Why would she be afraid of one motorcycle freak? We just had a wrestling match with demons for crying out loud."

"I guess you're right," said Prue. "But something is definitely going on. Did this Snake say he'd be back?"

Just then there was a pounding at the front door. It was the same pounding Piper had heard when Snake had shown up earlier.

"My guess is that's him now," said Piper.

"Well," said Prue, "Phoebe doesn't want to see him so I say we just send him on his way. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Remember, we can't use our powers on him," said Piper. "He's an innocent. We'll just have to let him know he's not welcome around here."

There was a second pounding at the door this time more forceful than the first. Piper opened the door to find Snake standing on the front porch.

"Hey, what's shaking?" said Snake, scanning Piper again. Then he noticed Prue standing behind Piper. He scanned Prue up and down, too. "Well, one sister's better looking than the next. No wonder Pheebs is such a fox."

"Well, Phoebe's not here," said Piper. "She got a call this afternoon and had to go visit a sick friend. I don't think she's going to be back any time soon."

"Yeah, right," said Snake. "Look, I saw the two of you come in just a few minutes ago. Just tell her I'm here. I'll just wait in the living room for her."

He started to push his way inside the manor. Once again Piper put up her hand to stop him but he simply pushed her hand away. As he started to walk past Piper, Prue moved to bock him.

"Like we said," said Prue, "Phoebe's not here. And since neither Piper nor I know you, you aren't really welcome here. We'd like you to leave now."

"I don't think so," said Snake. "Like I said, I know she's here. Just get her down here and there won't be any trouble."

Piper brought up her hands and Snake froze in place.

"Piper, are you crazy?" said Prue. "You're the one who said we can't use our powers against him."

"I know, I know," said Piper. "I just didn't know what else to do. He's obviously not going to listen to us. We have to do something."

"Maybe we need a male influence here," said Prue. "Leo? Leo can you get down here? We sort of need you."

Leo orbed in immediately. He looked at Piper and Prue and then looked at Snake standing frozen in the doorway.

"Uh, why is there a man frozen in your doorway?" Leo asked.

"We'll explain later," said Prue. "Right now you need to go in the kitchen and come out as soon as Piper unfreezes him. We're hoping your being here will make him think twice."

"Okay," said Leo, not totally sure what was going on.

Leo turned and walked into the kitchen. He stood with the door open slightly watching the front door. As soon as he had gone into the kitchen, Piper unfroze Snake. Leo waited several moments and then pushed the kitchen door open.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Like I said," said Prue, "we'd like you to leave now."

"And I said I'm not going anywhere until I see Phoebe," said Snake insistently.

Just then Leo came out of the kitchen. He walked up and stood behind Piper and Prue. He stood looking at Snake as Snake eyed him suspiciously.

"Hi Prue, Piper," said Leo. "What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot," said Piper. "Snake here was just leaving."

"Hey," said Snake, looking Leo over. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leo," said Leo. "I'm Piper's fiancé.

"I see," said Snake. "She told me she was spoken for. Guess you're the one she was talking about."

"I guess so," said Leo. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"No, I guess not," said Snake, still eyeing Leo. "Just tell Phoebe I'll be back. She can tell you. I don't give up easily."

He glanced at Piper and Prue one last time and then turned and went back out to his motorcycle sitting at the curb. He looked back at the manor and smiled. Then he gunned the motorcycle and drove away.

"Okay, just what's going on here?" Leo asked. "And why are you using your powers on an innocent, Piper? You know that's not allowed."

"I know, honey," said Piper. "Prue, why don't you explain what's going on to Leo while I go up and see what's going on with Phoebe."

"Shouldn't you be explaining this to Leo?" Prue asked. "He is your fiancé. Besides, you know more about it than I do."

"True," said Piper, "but do you want to be the one to talk to Phoebe?"

"No, I guess not," said Prue. "She's never been much for confiding in me. I guess it would be better if you talked to her."

"Okay," said Piper. "Now let me see if I can find out what's going on with baby sister."

Piper knocked hesitantly on Phoebe's door. From inside the room she heard Phoebe tell her to come in. Piper opened the door and walked in. Phoebe was sitting on the edge of her bed ringing her hands. Piper cautiously walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Is he gone?" Phoebe asked.

"For now," said Piper. "He said he'd be back, though. He told us he doesn't give up easily."

"No, he doesn't," said Phoebe. "He can be very persistent. And very persuasive."

"Well, he's gone for the moment," said Piper. "Care to explain just what's going on with this Snake? Is that his real name?"

"No," said Phoebe. "His real name is Eric Vaux. And he's a real sleaze. He got the name Snake because he use to have a pet boa constrictor."

"Oh, nice," said Piper. "You dated a guy that keeps a reptile as a pet? He implied you guys were more than just friends."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Phoebe. "After I moved to New York, I didn't really know anyone there. One of the girls I worked with introduced us. He was really sweet in the beginning. Always giving me little gifts and stopping by to see me or calling me for no reason. He seemed like the perfect gentleman."

"But that changed," said Piper.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "After a couple of months of dating he asked me to move in with him and I agreed."

"After only two months?" questioned Piper. "That seems quick even for you."

"Well, it made things easier with the rent and all," said Phoebe. "Rent can be really expensive in New York."

"I understand that," said Piper. "But to move in with someone after only a couple of months. That doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"It wasn't," said Phoebe. "He changed almost from the moment I moved in. At first it was minor. He stopped giving me the gifts and didn't call every day like he used to."

"At first?" questioned Piper. "Did it get worse?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "After a couple of months he became abusive. I still remember the first time he slapped me. He asked me to get him a beer and I told him I'd get it for him in a minute. He totally lost it. He slapped me so hard it hurt for an hour. He said that when he wanted a beer he wanted it now. That I wasn't supposed to wait a minute."

"I hope you let him have it," said Piper.

"That's just it," said Phoebe. "I didn't. I sort of agreed with him. I shouldn't have blown him off like I did."

"Are you serious?" questioned Piper. "That doesn't give him the right to slap you around."

"I know," said Phoebe. "I can't explain it, Piper. When Snake is around I just can't think straight. I just could never say no to Snake."

"Okay," said Piper. "You don't have to worry about him any more. Prue and I are here for you. And I know Leo will help all he can. You want to stay up here a little longer? Try to collect yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I would," said Phoebe. "Thanks for understanding."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Piper, hugging her. "That's what sisters are for."

Piper left the room and went downstairs. Phoebe sat on her bed thinking about the turn of events. She had no idea what she was going to do when Snake came back. And she knew he would come back. As he had told Piper, he didn't give up easily.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"I say we turn this guy into a toad," said Prue after Piper had explained things to her and Leo. "Turn him into the reptile he is."

"You can't do that and you know it," said Leo. "Does Phoebe think he'll be coming back?"

"Yeah," said Prue. "I've never seen her like this. She's actually afraid of this guy. After all the demons we've faced and she's afraid of some sleaze that doesn't even have any powers. I just don't understand it."

"Well, we'll just have to run interference for her," said Prue. "When this Snake comes back we'll just make sure he understands he's not welcome here."

"That may not be easy to do," said Leo. "My being here seems to have put him off this time. I'm not sure it will happen again. It could get ugly next time."

"We still have our powers," said Piper. "I'm not suggesting we turn him into a toad or anything. But no one can expect us to just stand by and let this guy hurt Phoebe or one of us when we have the power to stop him."

"That may not be necessary," said Leo. "The next time Snake shows up I might just have a little surprise for him. One that should give him the hint that he should move on."

"What are you planning?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry about it," said Leo. "But I need to go make some arrangements. I shouldn't be gone long."

Leo orbed out of the kitchen leaving Prue and Piper alone. They sat in the kitchen discussing what Leo might have planned.

"Cole," Phoebe whispered as Cole shimmered into her room, "what are you doing here? Prue and Piper aren't real happy about my lying to them. We've sorted things out but they still aren't convinced you aren't out to kill us."

Cole kissed her passionately. Phoebe melted into his arms without objection.

"I heard you and Piper talking," said Cole. "You want me to deal with this Snake character? You can't use your powers against him. I'm not under any such restrictions. I can make sure he never bothers you again."

"No," said Phoebe emphatically. "I don't want you to do anything. I don't want to hurt him. I just need to make him go away."

"Okay," said Cole, smiling at her. "But if you change your mind all you have to do is tell me. I can make sure he goes away forever."

"Promise me you won't hurt him," said Phoebe. "He's an innocent. And this is my problem. I'm sure Prue and Piper will help all they can. But I need you to promise me you won't use any of your powers against him."

"I promise," said Cole. "I promise not to use any of my powers against this Snake guy. But like I said, if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Won't change my mind," said Phoebe. "Now you'd better get out of here before Prue or Phoebe hear you. I'm not sure what they'll do if they catch you here."

"Okay," said Cole, kissing her again. "But I won't be far away. And my promise not withstanding, I won't let this Snake harm you. You can't expect me to just stand around and let him hurt you."

"It won't come to that," said Phoebe. "Just stay our of it. We'll take care of this."

Cole just smiled at Phoebe and then shimmered out of her room. Phoebe sat back down on her bed. Despite what she had told Cole she didn't know what she and her sisters would do about Snake.

"Leo didn't say anything about what he had planned?" Phoebe asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Not a word," said Piper. "I asked him again last night after we'd gone to bed but he still refused to say anything. He just said that if it became necessary to use his idea we should just go along with it. He said we'd understand if and when it happened."

"That doesn't make sense," said Prue. "How can we go along with a plan we know nothing about?"

"I don't know," said Piper. "But whatever he has planned must be good. It's just not like Leo to be so mysterious."

"I know," said Prue smiling. "It's actually kind of cool. I never knew Leo could be so devious."

"Neither did I," said Piper. "It seems we may have underestimated our favorite White Lighter."

"Well, whatever he has planned," said Phoebe, "I hope it works. I'm certainly not looking forward to seeing snake again. Now or ever."

"So do I," said Piper. "Whatever he has planned."

Two days passed without any more sign of Snake. Every knock at the door had Phoebe jumping. When she went out Piper or Prue were always with her. Cautiously she'd look around before leaving the manor. She was beginning to think that maybe Snake had gotten the hint and moved on.

On the third day she and Prue were returning from the grocery store. Piper was at the club doing her semi-monthly inventory. Even though Jason had worked out much better than she had imagined it still took both of them to do the inventory. As they walked up on the front porch Prue noticed that the front door was ajar.

"Phoebe," inquired Prue, "did you lock the front door when we left?"

"Yes, I did," said Phoebe. "So why is it open now?"

"We might have an intruder," said Prue setting her bags on the porch. "Let's see if we can surprise our uninvited guest."

Phoebe sat her bags on the porch next to Prue's. Cautiously the two opened the door and moved into the entryway. Prue glanced up the stairs but didn't see anything amiss. As she and Phoebe moved into the entryway they looked into the living room. Sitting in one of the chairs was a familiar sight. Snake sat in the chair smiling at both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"I was wondering when you guys would be getting home," said Snake. "Hey Pheebs. Seems your sisters are trying to keep us apart. Now that wasn't very nice of them."

"I can't believe you broke into my house," said Phoebe.

"Who broke in?" questioned Snake. "The front door was wide open. I just thought I'd wait for you in here."

"Not likely," said Prue. "We don't leave the door unlocked."

"I guess you just forgot this time," said Snake.

"You'd better get out of here," said Prue. "Leo's due here any minute. I don't think you want to be here when he shows up."

"That old guy?" questioned Snake. "He don't scare me none. I gotta admit he threw me for a loop the last time I was here. But this doesn't concern him. You guys just need to get out of this and let me and Pheebs get reacquainted."

"Snake, I," began Phoebe.

"You what?" questioned Snake, smiling at her. "Face it, Pheebs, you can't do nothing without me. You never could. You need me."

"Oh, good you're home," said Leo coming down the stairs. He looked at Snake. "What are you doing here? I thought we made it clear you weren't welcome here."

"I think that's for Pheebs to decide," said Snake smiling at Leo. "This doesn't concern you. I suggest you stay out of it."

"Maybe you'd like to explain that to me," said a voice behind Snake.

When Leo came down the stairs, Prue and Phoebe had turned to look at him. When they looked back another man was standing behind Snake. Snake turned and found himself looking in a mans chest. Slowly he looked up. The man standing behind him was at least a foot taller than he was. And his arms were bigger than both of Snakes' arms put together.

"Sorry I'm late, Pheebs," said the man, staring down at Snake. "I know we were supposed to go out this morning. I got tied up at work."

"I told Jack he could wait for you," said Leo, winking at Phoebe. "I knew you wouldn't be long."

"Oh, uh, right," said Phoebe. "Uh, thanks Leo. Err, that's okay, uh, Jack. Prue asked me to go to the store with her."

"So, Snake," said Jack, looking down into the smaller mans' face, "I think you were just leaving, weren't you? We've got plans."

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Snake backing away from Jack. "I'll catch you later, Pheebs. Count on it."

Quickly Snake hurried out of the manor and down the street.

"Thanks, Jack," said Leo, shaking the big mans' hand. "You really came through for us."

"My pleasure," said Jack. "Anything I can do for the Charmed Ones."

"Uh, Leo," said Prue, confused. "What's going on here?"

"Prue and Phoebe Halliwell," said Leo, "Meet Jackson Myers. He's one of the White Lighters who helped train me when I first became a White Lighter."

"Call me Jack," said Jack. "And it was a pleasure. I've met scum like that Snake before. I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"So, this was your plan?" questioned Phoebe. "You set me up with another White Lighter?"

"That's what Snake was supposed to think," said Jack. "Sometimes my size can be quite intimidating."

"So we saw," said Prue, smiling at Leo. "So this was what you had planned. You could have said something to us."

"I didn't want to say anything," said Leo. "I wasn't sure Jack would be available when Snake showed up again. He does have his own charges, you know?"

"Leo told me what's going on," said Jack. "Now, don't be upset with him. As a White Lighter I'm bound to confidentiality so you don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone. He thought I might be able to help."

"What can you do?" questioned Phoebe. "You're a White Lighter. You don't even have any offensive powers. And you'll find that Snake spooks easily at first but after he's had a chance to think things through he'll be back. Probably after he's had a few drinks. He gets real brave after he's been drinking. Brave and really mean. Trust me. I've seen it first hand."

"So you know him pretty well, huh?" questioned Jack.

"I guess so," said Phoebe. "We lived together for a while. After a while I just couldn't take it any longer. So one day when he was out I packed my stuff and came back here. I thought I'd seen the last of him."

"You've never confronted him, have you?" Jack asked.

"Confronted him?" questioned Prue. "Confronted him about what?"

"About how he makes Phoebe feel," said Jack. "It's obvious he has some kind of hold over you. My guess is he's had this hold over you for some time. And you probably have little or no idea how to deal with it."

"You're right," said Phoebe. "I've never been able to put it into words before but you're absolutely right. I could never stand up to Snake. Even after the way he treated me I could never stand up to him. I was hoping that once I left New York it would all be over."

"Which, of course, it isn't," said Jack. "You haven't solved your problem. You ran away from it. Problems are never solved by avoiding them. You have to meet them head on and face them. Until you do you'll never be free of it."

"You sound like a shrink I used to know," said Prue.

"Well," said Jack smiling, "before I was a White Lighter I was a psychologist. Of course, they weren't called that back then. But I've seen my share of this type of situation."

"That's the other reason I asked Jack to help out," said Leo. "I figured his size would help put Snake off. But after what you told me about what was going on with Phoebe, I figured he might be able to help out."

"I appreciate it," said Phoebe. "But I'm not sure a psychologist is exactly what I need right now."

"I wouldn't discount it," said Jack. "I'm not here to solve your problems for you. I'm just trying to help you identify what they are. Other than Snake, of course. He's just the outward manifestation of your problem. Once we've identified what the core problem is, you can begin to deal with it. And find a way to overcome it."

"Okay, doctor," said Phoebe. "What's my problem?"

"It's very simple," said Jack. "That's the way men are supposed to treat women."

Phoebe stared at Jack a look of total disbelief on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"That's ridiculous," said Phoebe finally. "No one deserves to be treated like that. Leo doesn't treat Piper that way. Andy never treated Prue that way. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Of course it's not true," said Jack smiling. "But in your mind, that's how you perceive it."

"I don't understand," said Prue.

"Your father left when Phoebe was really too young to know him," said Jack. "It's common knowledge among White Lighters. And your grandmothers' feelings toward men are not exactly a state secret. Phoebe never had a positive male role model growing up. And the comments your grandmother made about men in general and your father in particular simply reinforced in her that women should just put up with whatever a man put them through."

"But I don't believe that," protested Phoebe. "I've seen many men who don't treat women that way."

"But the feelings and beliefs a person grows up with are very hard to overcome," said Jack. "Actually, this is more common than you might think. It's a form of battered wife syndrome. Intellectually you know it's wrong. But emotionally you are still under the impression that somehow you're the cause of the behavior. That you somehow deserve the way Snake treats you.

"Most battered women won't leave their husbands. Emotionally they believe they deserve the treatment. In most cases their fathers were emotionally or physically abusive to their mothers and often to them. They grew up not knowing that this isn't normal behavior. So when their husbands begin treating them that way they just suffer in silence believing it's normal.

"Without a positive male role model growing Phoebe had no way to determine normal behavior except what she saw and heard. Penny Halliwell didn't have much luck with men. Six marriages prove that. And at least subconsciously she resented them. Many of the things she said were engrained in Phoebe from a very young age."

"But Piper and I grew up in the same environment," protested Prue. "How come Phoebe feels this way but Piper nor I do?"

"Because she was too young to remember your father," said Jack. "I know there have been some hard feelings between you and your father, Prue. But even so you were old enough to remember a lot of the good times. The times when your father treated your mother the way a man is supposed to treat a woman."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Prue. "Despite how I felt, he was good to mom. I resented him mostly for abandoning us."

"Exactly," said Jack. "That would have tempered what your grandmother would often say about men. Phoebe wasn't old enough to have any of those memories. And she wouldn't have enough of them to augment the abuse she probably witnessed by other men toward their wives."

"So are you saying Grams is responsible for this?" Phoebe asked.

"No," said Jack. "Your grandmother couldn't help the way she felt about men any more than the way Piper feels about Leo, for example. And I'm sure she never intentionally tried to instill any dislike of men in any of you. But living together so closely for so long was bound to have an affect on you. In Phoebe's case it resulted in a subconscious belief that abuse is acceptable."

"But I don't feel that way any longer," said Phoebe. "How come Snake has this affect over me?"

"It probably stems from when you first met him," said Jack. "You did say that he was a perfect gentleman in the beginning."

"Yes, that's true," said Phoebe.

"So when he started the abuse," continued Jack, "which was probably small at first, you couldn't figure out what you had done to deserve it. Nothing in your relationship had really changed and you were probably confused why he changed all of a sudden."

"That's certainly true," said Phoebe. "The first time he slapped me I remember thinking I couldn't understand what I had done to set him off."

"Which only reinforced your subconscious feeling that it was somehow your fault," said Jack. "As I said, intellectually you've accepted that it's not right. Emotionally, however, you still feel it's your fault. That you somehow deserve what he's doing to you. And you are powerless to stop it."

"So what can we do, Jack?" Leo asked. "How do we change Phoebe's feelings about this?"

"We can't," said Jack. "Phoebe has to do that herself. Snake has power over her because she gives him that power. Snake is aware of this. He knows you're afraid of him and he feeds on that fear. I'll bet after each abuse he was very conciliatory. He probably bought you gifts and promised it would never happen again. He told you how much he cared about you and how sorry he was that it happened."

"Yes, he did," said Phoebe. "And each time I believed him."

"With some men the regret is genuine," said Jack. "They honestly hate what they do but can't stop themselves without professional help. In Snakes' case, however, he's a feeder. He likes the control you give him. He gets off on it. So he perpetuates the cycle. And each time you take him back it starts all over again."

"Okay, like Leo asked," said Prue, "what can we do about it?"

"There's absolutely nothing we can do about it," said Jack. "Only Phoebe can change the situation. She has to take Snakes' power away from him. She has to break the cycle of abuse and acceptance. Until she does he will always have control over her no matter what anyone else does."

"And how do I do that?" asked Phoebe.

"There's only one way," said Jack. "Snake has to die."


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Jack, you can't be serious," said Leo. "They can't kill an innocent. They're the Charmed Ones. They're supposed to protect the innocent."

"I don't mean he has to literally die," said Jack. "Phoebe has to kill him in her mind. She has to take his power away from him. Despite how she feels about him or how he affects her, she has to sever any emotional connection she has to him. She has to make a conscience, deliberate decision not to go back to him. Then she has to carry through on that decision."

"I did," said Phoebe. "I left him behind in New York. I don't know how he found me. I never gave him my address. He knew I was from San Francisco but he had no way of knowing I'd come back here after I left him."

"That's a good start," said Jack. "You made a conscious decision to get away from him. But you never confronted him about that decision. You ran from him. Probably afraid that he would follow you.

"But Phoebe that's only half of it. You'll never truly be free of Snake until you confront him. Face your fear, so to speak. You have to stand up to him. Show him that you don't need him and you won't tolerate the way he treats you. Until you do that he'll always have power over you. Even if you never see him again you'll live the rest of your life in fear that he may show up again."

"I'm not sure I can do that," said Phoebe. "Whenever he's around I just sort of loose focus. I can't think straight. I just can't seem to do anything where he's concerned."

"Don't worry, honey," said Prue, hugging Phoebe. "Piper, Leo, and I will be here to help you. And I'm sure Jack will stay and help all he can."

"No, I won't," said Jack. "We're only crutches reinforcing Phoebes' dependence on Snake. She'll need your moral support but Phoebe has to do this herself. Snake left the first time because Leo was here. But he came back and Leo's presence didn't seem to faze him. He only left when he saw me here.

"He'll be back. And when he returns not even my presence is going to have any affect. As Phoebe said he gets braver after an altercation. He'll come back and it will take a whole lot more than Leo and me to make him go away again. Phoebe has to break the cycle. When he comes back, Phoebe is going to have to stand up to him. No matter how hard it might be. Until you do this is not going to go away."

Phoebe just looked at Jack. She knew he was right. She also knew that she might not be able to do what he was asking. She knew Snake affected her like no one she had ever known. But she had never been able to stand up to him no matter how badly he treated her.

"We're here for you, Phoebe," said Leo. "You won't have to go through this alone. I'll go explain to Piper what's going on. She's at the club right now and it shouldn't take long. We'll help in any way we can."

"He's right," said Prue. "Just remember that whatever happens we won't let Snake hurt you. No matter what it takes."

"You can't use your powers against him," Jack reminded Prue. "I know you're well aware of the restrictions on your magic. Regardless of what else he might be, he's still an innocent."

"I know," said Prue. "We'll find some way to stop him without resorting to magic."

"I hope so," said Jack. "Well, I think I've done everything I can do here. Phoebe, if you need to talk just have Leo come get me. I can be a pretty good listener at times. And I might be able to answer any questions you might have."

"Thanks, Jack," said Phoebe, "but I think I know what I have to do. All I have to do now is find the courage to do it."

"That's not going to be easy," said Jack. "I wish you luck. But I'm still available if you need to talk."

"Thanks again," said Phoebe.

Jack smiled at Phoebe and said goodbye to Prue and Leo. Then he orbed out of the manor. Leo said he was going to speak to Piper and orbed out. Prue and Phoebe sat in the kitchen talking about the events that had transpired.

Cole made his way from the entryway back up to Phoebe's room. The four had been so intent on their conversation that none of them had noticed him listening just outside the kitchen.

What Jack said made sense. While working for the Triad and the Source he had often preyed on the weakness of some women. He also knew that Snake was the type who fed on that weakness. He wasn't about to give it up easily. And the girls wouldn't be allowed to use their powers against him that meant they stood next to no chance of making him go away.

Still, he had promised Phoebe he wouldn't use his powers on the man. As strong as the temptation was to incinerate this slime Cole knew he couldn't do it. His word to Phoebe meant something to him. He'd have to figure out a way to help her and still keep his word. Quietly, Cole shimmered out of Phoebe's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Don't worry, Phoebe," said Piper after Leo had orbed her home and they had explained what was going on, "what Prue said goes for me, too. We're both going to be here for you. Whatever it takes, we'll get rid of this Snake."

"It doesn't work that way," said Phoebe. "At least, not according to Jack. I have to deal with this myself if it's going to go away. Only I have no idea how to do that. Whenever Snake's around I just sort of loose my will. I just could never stand up to him."

"Jack said that's a normal reaction in situations like these," said Leo. "He also said you have the strength in you to stand up to him. You just have to find that strength."

"Maybe a spell," suggested Prue.

"We can't use our powers against Snake, you know that," said Piper.

"Not for Snake," said Prue. "For Phoebe. A spell that will help her find the strength she needs to stand up to him."

"I wouldn't suggest that," said Leo. "That would be considered personal gain. And you know that's not allowed."

"Leo's right," said Phoebe. "I have to do this myself. Until I do I'll never be free of Snake."

"Do you think he'll be back?" Piper asked.

"I'd count on it," said Phoebe. "Snake doesn't like to take no for an answer. He's used to getting what he wants no matter what it takes."

"Well, innocent or not," said Prue, "we won't let him hurt you. You can count on that."

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I appreciate it."

Snake didn't make an appearance the rest of the day. Phoebe was very nervous all afternoon. Every sound had her jumping. By dinner, however, she had seemed to calm down some.

"Maybe he got the hint," suggested Prue as they cleared the dinner dishes from the table. "Jack can be pretty intimidating. Maybe Snake figured Jack was more than he bargained for and decided to go back to New York."

"Maybe," said Phoebe. "I just wish I could be sure."

"I wouldn't worry about him," said Piper. "Remember, you aren't here alone. He has to know we aren't going to let him just take you away."

"I have an idea," said Prue. "Why don't we just forget about Snake for a while. He obviously isn't coming back tonight. What say we have some coffee in the living room and watch a movie? Just the four of us."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Leo.

"Just let me get the coffee and I'll be right in," said Piper.

"I'll make some popcorn," said Prue. "Can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"After that meal we just had?" questioned Leo. "How can you eat popcorn after that?"

"It's easy," said Prue smiling. "It's just popcorn."

"I'll go pick out a movie," said Phoebe, heading for the living room.

"Oh no you don't," said Leo following Phoebe. "I remember the last three movies you picked out. I'd rather watch something other than a romantic comedy for a change."

With Phoebe giggling Leo followed her into the living room. He was determined not to watch another "girlie" movie if he could help it. Leo nearly stumbled over Phoebe as she suddenly stopped short. Leo looked in the living room and saw Snake sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in the other day smoking a cigarette.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"Snake," said Phoebe a tinge of fear in her voice.

Prue and Piper came running out of the kitchen as soon as Phoebe mentioned Snakes' name. They moved up and stood on either side of their sister.

"I know the door was locked this time," said Prue, glaring at Snake. "That's called breaking and entering, bub."

"Hey, Pheebs," said Snake, standing up and ignoring Prue. "I figured that once your date was finished with your friend I'd come by. We got a lot of catching up to do."

"Put that out," said Prue deliberately. "We don't allow smoking in this house."

"Sure thing, sis," said Snake, flicking his cigarette into the fireplace. "Don't want to be an ungracious guest. Now, Pheebs, what say you and I get out of here? You been gone a while. We need to get reacquainted."

"I don't think so," said Phoebe weakly. She felt Piper reach over and gently squeeze her hand. "Snake, I left New York because I didn't want to be with you any more. I'm not the same person you knew there. I've changed."

"Hey, we've all changed, babe," said Snake moving over to Phoebe. "I'm sure it's for the better."

"I think you'd better leave," said Leo.

"Stay out of this," scowled Snake at Leo. "This doesn't concern you. It don't concern none of you. This is between Pheebs and me."

"Stop calling me that," said Phoebe. "And I want you to leave, Snake. It's over between us."

"I don't think so, babe," said Snake. "It ain't over 'till I say it's over."

Piper's hand came up and Snake froze in place.

"Piper," said Leo, "what are you doing? You know you can't use your powers against an innocent."

"Just a little freeze," said Piper, "until we figure out what to do about Snake. Phoebe, remember what Jack said. You have to stand up to him. You've got a good start asking him to leave. Don't give in now. We're all here for you."

"I'll try," said Phoebe weakly. "It's hard, though. Harder than I thought it would be. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Be strong, Pheebs," said Prue. "We won't let him do anything to you."

"Okay," said Phoebe taking a deep breath. "Piper, unfreeze him. I guess it's now or never."

Piper unfroze Snake and Phoebe turned to look at him. Inside she felt panic. She knew what Snake could be like. How angry and violent he could be when he didn't get his way. She couldn't count the number of times she had just acquiesced to him rather than risk his anger. She took a deep breath.

"Snake," said Phoebe, "it's over. For good. I left New York and came back here to get away from you. I don't want to be with you any more. You need to leave here now."

"Or what?" Snake questioned. "Come on, Pheebs, you know you can't say no to me. And if you think your two sisters and this 'hero' scare me then you forgot what I'm like. You know I get what I want. And I want you."

"Not this time, Snake," said Phoebe. "Like I said, it's over. You just need to go back to New York and forget about me. I've grown beyond you, Snake. I've grown up. You need to leave here and never come back."

"Ain't gonna happen, babe," said Snake. "I came out here to bring you back to New York and I ain't leaving without you. And let's face it, hon. You know you're gonna come back with me. You always do."

"Hey, pea brain," said Prue. "She said no. And she asked you to leave. You've overstayed your welcome here. I think it's time you hit the road."

"Not without my Pheebs," said Snake. "And I suggest you stay out of this, sweetheart. You may be cute but let's face it. You ain't no match for me. None of you are. Pheebs can tell you that. It won't do to underestimate me."

"You've been asked to leave," said Leo. "I suggest you do that before this gets ugly."

Snake reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife. He pushed a button on the knife and the blade sprang out. He put the knife to Prue's throat. For a second Piper considered freezing Snake but decided against it when she saw the blade against Prue's throat. She couldn't risk her sisters' life on the chance she could freeze Snake before he did something drastic.

"Okay, fun time's over," said Snake grabbing Phoebe by the wrist. "Come on, Pheebs. We're getting out of here. We're going back to New York and I suggest no one try to follow us. If you do someone's gonna' get hurt."

No one in the room moved. From the look in his eye, everyone knew that Snake wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of them if they tried to interfere. And Prue would be the first Snake injured.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Suddenly Phoebe brought her heel down on Snake's instep. He cried out in pain and the knife fell from his hand. As he bent over from the pain Phoebe brought her elbow up hard catching Snake in the forehead. The blow snapped Snake's head back sending him careening into the living room. He fell into the coffee table shattering it under his weight.

Snake started to stand up. Without hesitation Phoebe moved in and gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Snake doubled over from the blow having the air forced from his lungs. Phoebe didn't wait. She moved up to Snake and gave him another roundhouse kick to the head sending him crashing into the fireplace.

Snake fell to the floor a cut bleeding over his right eye. He tried to rise but was disoriented and fell back to the floor. Phoebe picked up the switchblade and moved up to Snake. She grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and jerked him roughly off the floor.

"Listen here, you scum bag," Phoebe said, nearly shaking from the rage she was feeling. "Maybe I am partially responsible for the way you've treated me. Maybe it is my fault that I let you bully me and mistreat me. When you do that to me that's one thing.

"But no one threatens my family. And no one pulls a knife on my sister. She let me come back when she really didn't have any reason to. I know she wasn't thrilled about me moving back in but she let me. I owe her more than I can repay. I owe Piper and Leo, too. And no one - not you, not anyone - is going to hurt them while I'm around."

Phoebe pushed the blade of the knife into small opening between two bricks in the fireplace. She pushed the knife to the side snapping the blade off. She pushed the broken handle of the knife into Snake's chest so hard he actually grunted.

Without missing a beat Phoebe dragged Snake through the living room. Staring in stunned amazement, Prue, Piper, and Leo moved out of her way. Phoebe dragged Snake to the front door, opened the door, and then literally threw Snake out onto the front porch. Snake fell onto the porch tumbling down the steps.

"You listen to me," said Phoebe, rage still evident in her voice. "You're nothing but a two-timing low life who does nothing but sponge off everyone else. Now get this through your thick Neanderthal head. We're finished. It's over. I want you out of here today, right now. And if I ever see you again I'm going to finish what I started here today. Now get on your motorcycle and get the hell out of here before I change my mind and finish it now."

Stunned, Snake got up and limped toward the motorcycle sitting at the curb in front of the manor. The look on his face suggested he was totally confused at the turn of events. He got on the motorcycle, kicked it started, and sped away from the manor as Phoebe and the others glared at him from the front door.

"Oh my God," gasped Phoebe, nearly collapsing. Leo caught her before she fell to the floor. "I don't know what happened.

"Well, I'd say you found your strength," said Leo, smiling and helping Phoebe to the sofa. "I think that would qualify for standing up to him."

"And then some," said Prue. "Pheebs, I never knew you had that in you."

"Neither did I," said Phoebe as she sat on the sofa shaking. "When I saw that knife at your throat I just lost it. All I could think of was that someone was threatening my sister. And I wasn't about to let that happen. I can't seem to stop shaking."

"That's the adrenalin," said Jack walking in from the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind. I've been keeping an eye on you since our chat. Just in case you needed to talk with me again."

"Of course we don't mind," said Piper. "We appreciate all the help."

"Like I said," said Jack, "that shaking is the adrenalin in your system. In times of stress the human body can produce large amounts of it. If it's not all used it will take a while before it gets out of your system. The shaking will subside soon, I promise."

"Phoebe," said Prue. She sighed slightly before she continued. "I can't believe what I'm about to say. I'm proud of you, sis. You stood up to him. I didn't think you would. You've always run from your problems and responsibilities. I figured this would be the same as every time before. Looks like I was wrong."

"Like I told Snake," said Phoebe, "I've changed. I'm not the same person I was when I went to New York. Or after I came back. I guess fighting demons for nearly three years has had a positive affect on me."

"It does cause people to become more responsible," said Jack. "I'm glad you won't need me any more. I think if Snake should come back you won't have the same problem you had before. The first step is always the hardest. If it happens again you'll probably find it easier to send him on his way."

"Thanks, Jack," said Phoebe. "You've been a big help."

"That's what White Lighters are for," said Jack smiling. "Leo, I'll see you up there at the next meeting."

"Sure thing," said Leo. "Thanks for everything."

Jack orbed out as Prue, Piper, and Leo continued to congratulate Phoebe on standing up to Snake. Unobserved in the bushes outside, Cole smiled to himself. He was glad now he hadn't intervened when Snake had pulled out the knife. He was proud of Phoebe for what she had done.

He also knew that Snake was not about to take no for an answer, even after the beating Phoebe had given him. In a short time he'd get his courage up and he'd be back. And he'd be ready for Phoebe the next time he showed up at the manor. Cole shimmered out of the bushes he was hiding in deciding that it was time he and Snake had a little chat.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Cole downed his fifth shot. He had followed Snake to a biker bar not far from the manor. He sat quietly watching and listening to Snake chat with some other bikers. Even after five shots Cole will still as sober as if he had not drunk anything. His demonic constitution afforded him a tolerance that most humans didn't have.

"And then the bitch sucker punched me," said Snake to his new biker buddies. "After that they ganged up on me. Six of them. I thought it was best if I got out of there while I still could."

"Smart move," said a big burly biker sitting next to him. "You want me and some of the boys to come with you and teach these guys a lesson? Show them they can't gang up on one of our guys and get away with it."

"No thanks," said Snake, patting a pistol in his belt. "I'm going back there and show that bitch and her friends they can't do that to me. This should help me do that quite nicely."

"Get rid of the gun when you're done," said the burly biker. "It can't be traced to anyone but you don't want to get caught with it."

"Don't worry," said Snake, smiling. "When I'm done no one will ever find it. And they won't ever know what happened. Thanks. I appreciate the help."

"No problem, man," said the burly biker. "Us bikers gotta' stick together."

Smiling to himself, Snake got up from the table and headed for the exit. Cole finished his drink and followed him out. As Cole left the bar he saw Snake getting on his motorcycle. Casually, Cole walked over to him.

"Nice bike," said Cole looking at Snake.

"Thanks," said Snake. "I rebuilt it myself. Took me two years but it was worth it."

"I'm sure it was," said Cole.

Suddenly Cole grabbed Snake by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him off the motorcycle. Then he threw Snake more than ten feet across the parking lot. Cole walked over and stood over Snake.

"I think it would be best if you go back to New York," said Cole. "Phoebe isn't interested in you any more, in case you haven't gotten the message yet. And your little fabrication in there doesn't change that."

Snake reached for the pistol in his belt. Cole swung out with his foot knocking the gun out of Snake's hand. It clattered across the parking lot and came to rest underneath a nearby car. Cole reached down and pulled Snake to his feet.

"Listen to me you slime," said Cole. "You're going to leave here and go right back to New York or Philadelphia or anywhere that isn't San Francisco. If you don't you aren't going to like the consequences."

Cole pushed Snake back several feet. Almost instantly Snake pulled another switchblade out of his pocket and opened it. He brandished it at Cole threateningly.

"You think I'm scared of you?" sneered Snake. "Once I'm done with you I'm going to get my gun back and show that bitch and her sisters they can't mess with me. And no old man is going to stop me."

"Old man?" questioned Cole, smiling at Snake. "You have no idea, boy."

Snake struck out with the knife. Cole easily sidestepped the attack and grabbed Snakes' wrist. Snake cried out in pain and dropped the knife as Cole used his demonic strength on the boy. Suddenly Cole shimmered slightly and changed to Belthazor.

"Pathetic human," sneered Belthazor. "You think I care whether I hurt you? Or whether you're afraid of me? I prey on your kind. And a pathetic scum like you is less than an annoyance to me."

"What are you?" Snake cried out in terror.

"Something you don't want to piss off," said Belthazor. He pushed Snake back several feet. "I'm going to give you a break this time. Go back to New York and forget about Phoebe and I might forget about you."

"And if I don't?" questioned Snake.

Belthazor formed a fireball. Without a second thought he cast the weapon at Snake's motorcycle, exploding the bike on contact. Snake stared at the burning bike in horror.

"Just imagine what something like that would do to you," said Belthazor. "You get only one warning from me. If you ever go near Phoebe or her family again I'll come looking for you. I don't care if you're just passing them on the other side of the street by accident. Go near them again and you'll find out firsthand what one of those can do to a human body."

Snake backed away from Belthazor, terror showing in his eyes. As he turned and ran, Belthazor returned to his human form. Cole stood watching Snake run from him as fast as he could. He knew the young man wouldn't go near Phoebe or the others ever again. In all likelihood, he'd find the first thing heading east that he could find and hitch a ride. Smiling, Cole shimmered out of the parking lot.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
